Allen y Yuulieta
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: Nunca hubo historia más trágica que la de Allen y su Yuulieta. Humor, Arekan y AU.
1. Pobre alma torturada

**Allen y Yuulieta**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

Nuestras familias se odian a muerte.

La causa son riñas viejas, creo. Papá habla poco y cuando lo hace sólo explica escenas sexuales de su heroico pasado. Mis hermanitos dicen que es por una mujer.

Papá no habla mucho, pero atamos cabos.

Quisiera decir que esto de odiarse se ha quedado sólo entre papá y el otro jefe de familia pero sin querer las peleas se han llevado a un nivel superior entre los niños hijos de ambos.

Al parecer todo era normal al principio pero ahora existen dos teorías sobre el comienzo del apocalipsis entre nosotros. Road y Tyki dicen que Kanda había envenenado a Lero I, Kanda gruñe ante esto lo cual me hace pensar que es escalofriantemente cierto.

Mis hermanos, por otro lado, culpa a Road del la ceguera parcial y la oreja mordida de nuestro gato Tim. Cosa que tampoco dudo pues el gordo ve a Road de lejos y corre a esconderse en la alacena.

Probablemente una fue la revancha de la otra pero como siempre, no hay forma de saber cual fue primero. Y es que tenemos como labor doméstica obligatoria hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los demás.

En nuestra educación nadie incluyó el capítulo de "el buen vecino" ni "el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz y la conservación de los dientes" ni "no hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan o "ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo". Nuestro lema es "encontrar la forma más épica de joderle la vida al vecino"

Somos una bonita familia como pueden ver. Nadie bebe (excepto nuestro papi), nadie fuma (excepto nuestro viejo) y nadie se droga (o al menos no que lo hayamos comprobado). Nuestro único vicio es hacerle la vida confeti a los Walker y cabe decir que si a veces fallamos, cuando lo logramos lo hacemos de maravilla. La familia es unida en esos casos. ¡Hermoso! Destacado pues no salimos de ningún matrimonio hecho y derecho.

Papi no se explica como fue que la cagó tantas veces con los métodos anticonceptivos: "Esas desgraciadas masticaron los condones. ¡Tantos bastardos no pueden ser míos!" Dijo cuando el abuelo me fue a botar a su casa. Obviamente todos estamos debidamente comprobados con ADN demostrando que papá tiene un gusto variado por las mujeres.

La mamá de Yuu es japonesa (bastante sexy y puedo reconocerlo puesto que no es la mía). Lenalee nació de una mujer china y el viejo dice que es idéntica a ella. Timothy es de madre francesa, ella aún está viva y estudia la universidad… pueden pensar todo lo mal que quieran, papá ya recibe su castigo pues ese niño bien podría ser hijo del mismísimo Satán. Timcampy es de estirpe desconocida, un día siguió a casa al padre y se quedó siendo cómplice de sus infinitas , al ser hijos no reconocidos de Cross Marian llevamos nuestros apellidos maternos, cosa que nos agrada bastante.

Ahora saben que papá tiene un problema con la planeación familiar o es de fertilidad prodigiosa.

Lo cierto es que Mana Walker tampoco se queda atrás, sin embargo el construyó su imperio de hijos con una sola mujer. Tyki es el primero y más aborrecible. Luego vienen Allen y Neah, que son mellizos o algo así, no lo parecen pues es como si un sujeto con una bipolaridad incontrolada se hubiera dividido en dos y mientras a uno de sus alter egos le quedo la cara de loco, el otro se quedó con la personalidad. Y finalmente está la nena de la familia, que como en la nuestra, es consentida al por mayor logrando a un engendro llamado Road, malcriada y con dos rayitas más de algo que da ganas de huirle.

Es de suponerse que con esa base la educación de los Walkers sea muy distinta a la nuestra. Mientras ellos se van de vacaciones familiares y Mana asiste a las reuniones escolares nuestro padre desaparece por días.

No es el mejor hombre del mundo. No sólo por su nula habilidad para evitar regar hijos por el mundo, también porque no es muy amoroso. Nada de quejas, sería raro que nos mimara como a Lena, incluso podrán comprender nuestro espanto ante sus intentos de parecer un padre normal: cuando se enteró que Yuu y yo éramos sexualmente activos nos felicitó y dijo "terminen fuera".

Por eso el día del padre nos esfumamos de casa. Incluso Tim.

¡ah! ¿qué sucede? He escuchado un grito y luego drama femenino.

Debe haber problemas. Después de todo es viernes. Día creativo, día en que hay demasiado tiempo libre, día que precede a un fin de semana de paranoia y horrores. Odio los viernes. Desde el momento en que llegué a esta casa comencé a odiar los viernes. Lo lamento sobre manera pues los amé dieciséis años.

Ahora escucho maldiciones y más lamentos. La verdad no me apetece bajar pero lo terminaré haciendo. Fijo que le han hecho algo a Lenalee y Kanda va a cobrar venganza.

Ahí lo tienen, Kanda subiendo la escalena como un titán. Puedo verlo sin mirar: ha tomado su shinai y va a partirle la crisma a alguien. Si tan sólo utilizara otra arma… podría ser novedoso verlo pelear las tres veces por semana reglamentarias. Hay que conformarse, ni hablar.

Más maldiciones y un portazo.

Lástima que desde mi ventana no se ve nada y no bajaré.

No.

Que no.

—¡Kanda contra Allen! — Timothy gritó

Creo que después de todo si bajaré.

Será mi premio por cargar con culpas ajenas. Un alivio a mi alma afligida.

Cierto día encontré a Yuu con los pantalones abajo y al moyashi ocupado en su entrepierna. Por eso, señores, antes de abrir una puerta hay que espiar por la cerradura. Así la vida juvenil y plena no se ve interrumpida y atormentada por tener que hacer de alcahuete para mi hermanito y se evitan amenazas contra los productores de la futura descendencia.

Esta inocente vida y ojos mancillados que poseo sufren pues, ya siendo el peor de los casos saber que Yuu se hace cosas clasificación triple equis con el enemigo, además tengo que soportar el que los muy malditos no quisieran soltarme los detalles de su descarriada relación.

Si al menos supiera su historia amorosa… creo que con eso podría soportar hacerla de mensajero-cupido con el gusto de usar hasta pañal y alitas blancas. Así mi alma, que es sufrida y también chismosa, estaría tranquila.

¿Alguien del bando del moyashi sabrá el secreto? Ojalá que si, ¡seguro ese sabe todo! Debo descubrirlo para llorar a su lado, solidarizarnos y que me cuente lo que sabe.

¡LA MADRE QUE LOS PARIO! Le han pegado un chicle rosa chicle en el cabello a Lena y no es por ser mala persona pero está tan arriba que no se quita más que con tijeras. Ahora mismo está con un hielo tratando de sacárselo.

Timothy ha saltado la barda de regreso para decir que Kanda le quiere poner los intestinos de falda hawaiana a Allen. Supongo que no está Tyki, el siempre defiende a Road, la autora del crimen pegajoso e infame.

* * *

><p><strong>No me pude resistir y lo he publicado. Veamos que tal funciona y si puedo mantener este tono de los mil demonios sin que me influyan nostálgicas cochinadas XD.<strong>

**Saludos a todos y las quejas son bien recibidas, no así las felicitaciones ;D.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura**

**ADVERTENCIAS TARDÍAS: yaoi, AU, Familias reinventadas y AREKAN.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	2. ¿quieres adoptarme?

**Allen y Yuulieta**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU (como siempre), Yaoi, Arekan próximamente, y bla bla bla bla bla**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece es de Hoshino Katsura**

**Por alguna razón este es el fic que más me cuesta escribir. Las ideas están armadas pero… bue ya saben, es difícil. Además he comenzado un nuevo fic y trato de terminar otro, como comercial les pido que si tiene tiempo se pasen por "TURN" mi nuevo fic ;D. **

**Y ahí está el cap ;D. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p>Tengo hambre.<p>

Quisiera un pollo… ¡NO! Un pavo entero. No dejaría ni que lo olieran.

Lo único que me queda es esperar, alguien me dará de comer, creo. Una siestecita entonces, el lugar más cómodo, sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Sueño con un mundo donde Timothy no olvide darme de comer, donde Allen viva en esta casa, donde Cross me haga mimos y nadie haga escándalo si me robo comida de la mesa. Qué bonito sueño.

La vida es buena, ahora no tengo que buscar la comida por mi mismo, me la dan a destiempo, pero me la dan.

¿Haz visto esa cosa enorme que sale en la tv? Es tan grande como Cross, creo que más, es morado y canta con niños… quiero una pierna de esa cosa, asada. Se ve tan maciza.

—baja de ahí — ordenó Kanda.

¿Estás bromeando? La luz del sol está cayendo justo ahora en este preciso lugar. Bájame si quieres.

—maldito gato —

—Déjalo Yuu, es su protesta, Timothy no le dio de comer —

¡Finalmente alguien se apiada de mi tripa! Lavi ha puesto comida en mi plato y además sacó un jamoncito para compensarme. Lo adoro, él y Allen son lo máximo.

La verdad no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que hablan. Esta comida blandita y jugosa merece toda mi atención.

¿Han dicho soya? ¿quién come esa cosa por gusto? Será la cena y seguro se engañarán poniéndole sabor a pollo, pescado o res. Ni esperanzas de pedirles las sobras, es veneno.

—La cena le toca a Lenalee — Lavi me acaricia las orejas, lo amo, definitivamente lo amo

Ahora lo de la soya tiene explicación. Lena no es mala ama, solo no sabe lo que es bueno en la vida.

—¿te vas? — ambos miramos a Kanda

—¿para que me quedaría aquí abajo? —

Seguro va a su habitación. Hay que apresurarse con la comida o me cerrará la puerta. No puedo permitírmelo, tiene la ventana más interesante de toda la casa.

Uff que rápido, ¡casi me aplasta la cola! ¡Eres un desalmado!

Al menos ha abierto la ventana ya lograré que corra las persianas.

—en la mesa no — me importa poco, si me baja le rasguñaré —gato idiota, si tanto quieres irte con ellos entonces ¿Qué esperas? —

Le di una amplia explicación hace unas semanas, cuando ambos notamos lo que su ventana nos regalaba pero parece que sólo escucha maullidos de mi parte. Es su culpa por no entenderme.

"Cállate" le digo y me subo en su escritorio, al lado de su computadora y espero que abra las persianas.

—quiero dormir, ábrelas tu si puedes —

Se burla de mi, como siempre, cree que soy estúpido pero sólo me faltan pulgares.

Ya está tirado en la cama así que lo intentaré.

Odio no tener pulgares.

Su bote de lápices se calló. Paré un momento mis intentos pero Yuu tenía la almohada en el rostro y no se movía.

Si, Yuu, como él no puede entenderme le llamo así, ojalá lo vea en mis ojos.

Continué tratando de alcanzar el cordel pero es imposible tomarlo y jalarlo al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente logré su atención cuando mi cola empujó su frasco con pinceles. No se rompió pero fue suficiente para que se levantara y me tomara de la piel de la espalda.

"¡SUÉLTAME!" y como nunca es suficiente gritarle debo recurrir a tratar de soltarme. No es mi culpa si en el proceso le rebano un dedo. ¿Es que no sabe que a los gatos hay que mimarnos y no darnos de palos?

"¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME!"

Mueve la persiana, de nuevo me va a lanzar. ¡es un demonio!

Caí en el césped, sabía que no me haría daño pero igual hay que mirarlo mal, su trato hacia los gatos es despreciable. También muestro los colmillos.

"Me vengaré" mañana encontrará su ropa llena de mi pelaje.

Olvidemos lo ocurrido, por el momento, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Mientras me lavaba en la barda Allen abrió su ventana. Fácilmente pude saltar hacia el árbol.

—¡traidor! — me gritó Kanda cerrando las persianas.

Del otro lado me espera ese amable dios, Allen.

"¡eh! Allen, dame de comer " con el no necesito permisos, me recibe con los brazos abiertos y de inmediato deja todo para cargarme.

—¿qué hiciste esta vez? —

Más a la izquierda por favor. Está acariciándome la cabeza.

Me acomodó mejor y fuimos a la cocina. Se los dije, es un dios.

—¿te apetece un poco de comida de Lero? —

"¡claro que no!" sé que es broma porque ríe.

—debe quedar algo de ayer —

Adoro cuando me pone sobre la barra de la cocina. Él me entiende.

Me ofrece un banquete inigualable, no sobras, saca todo en recipientes bonitos y nada huele pasado. ¡qué grande y bondadoso es!

Se sienta a mi lado pacientemente y acaricia mi cola con los dedos.

—¿te gustaría ser mío? —

"si" contesto y me gano unos cariñitos en el mentón.

—le haces propuestas indecentes a los gatos — sin poder evitarlo me erizo — callejero, este tipo te trata mejor que a las chicas de la escuela sábete afortunado —

Ahí está ese humano, más parecido a todos que a mi Allen.

—¿qué tal la escuela? —

—examen mañana ¿lo haces por mi? — se sienta del otro lado y trata de tocarme

"¡jamás, bestia impura!"

—¿qué le pasa a tu gato? — le he lanzado una mordida

—Kanda lo lanzó por la ventana — me mira y sonríe, vuelvo a comer seguro

—con esa actitud yo haría lo mismo — se levanta y hurga en el refrigerador "¡hey! ¡La comida es mía!" —no vas enserio con eso de quedártelo ¿verdad? —

—uhmm… —

—ni lo sueñes. El callejero tiene dueño —

—lo sé —

"quiero ser tuyo pero `ella' me da miedo"

Tuve que dejar mi comida para frotarme contra su mejilla.

—devuélvelo ya —

—Road llega tarde —

—como sea… por favor bájalo de ahí —

"estoy aquí Allen"

—iremos a mi habitación —

Nos carga a mí y a mi comida. Estaremos mejor arriba, con esas almohadas… jamás me grita si dejo pelos en ellas.

"¡felicita al chef! ¡esto es supremo!"

Una lamida por aquí, otra lamida por allá. Sería imperdonable dejar algo en el plato.

Con la panza llena no queda sino recostarse en las piernas de Allen y dejar que me quiera.

"imposible, no puedo subir" reclamo y en su enorme corazón me sube con él a su cama. Reposo sobre su abdomen después de amasar el lugar y con gusto ronroneo, debe saber que le agradezco.

Pero mi amo no me mira a mi, siempre está mirado hacía la ventana. Trato de descifrar que busca pero vuelven las caricias e mis orejas. ¡nadie puede resistirse! Sus manos siempre son suaves, por eso toca el piano tan bien.

"¿hoy tocarás para mi?"

—¿cómo viven? — me pregunta, sigue con la ventana — debe ser genial, ellos se cuidan unos a otros —

"tu tienes comida deliciosa"

—¿me adoptas Tim? — ríe de nuevo y me frota

Se queda dormido. Bueno una siestecita no me cae mal.

Una carnicería. Devoro todo y no me siento lleno. Salto a la cama de Kanda y le rasgo las sábanas. Me duermo sobre su ropa limpia y afilo mis uñas con sus lienzos de pintura. Tengo pulgares y abro el refrigerador. Me cocino una docena de huevos. Caen mariscos del cielo. Me hago popo donde quiero.

Algo me cae encima y trato de abrir los ojos.

—estúpido —

Pero qué…

—vuelve imbécil, la loca regreso —

Otra cosa me da en la cabeza.

Ahora si, quien este perturbando mi sueño se las verá conmigo.

—¡ah! — Allen se levanta. Le han pegado con un pincel.

—¡¿qué te…? —

—pásame al puto gato —

Kanda está en la ventana.

—¡no debes lanzarle cosas a la gente! —

—llegó tu hermana la loca —

¡NO! ¡"Ella" NO! Debo esconderme.

—¡Tim! Espera… ¡Tim! —

Me quiere sacar de abajo de la cama. Yo no salgo. NO SALGO, NO SALGO NO Y NO Y NO.

—vamos Tim —

Me trata de calmar.

Me saca por la ventana y cruzo el árbol.

—ven acá estúpido —

Tengo que saltar y caigo sobre sus libros tirándolo todo.

—¡ALLEN! — "ella" jamás llama a la puerta, ha entrado en la habitación de mi amo y lo abraza.

"¡BRUJA!"

—¡Kanda! ¡hola! — saluda desde la ventana al mal encarado este pero me nota y su diabólica sonrisa se vuelve un gruñido.

—Road, déjalo ya —

—¡ALLEN ES MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO! —me gruñe y Allen trata de cerrar la ventana

—mujer escandalosa — Kanda levanta sus cosas

Lo miro poner todo en orden de nuevo.

—¡bajen a cenar! — grita Timothy y patea la puerta

—¡deja la jodida puerta en paz! —

Kanda sale y me deja dentro. Que falta de delicadeza, al menos he comido más que bien con mi amo.

Echo una siesta sobre la alfombra, ya no puedo vengarme de Yuu porque me ha salvado.

Sueño que Road es internada en un manicomio y que Allen se muda conmigo.


End file.
